Beyond the hatred
by Lordy2207
Summary: The story of Uzumaki Naruto sharing the blood of the Uchiha-clan and walking beyond the hatred that seems to define that cursed clan. Strong/smart, but not OP Naruto epic length most likely NarutoxSamui
1. A sharingan awakens

Beyond the hatred

I don't own Naruto or else many things would have turned out different.

Chapter 1

The sun was setting turning the trees around Konohagakure in a soft orange colour. Peace befell the ninja village and online a few merchants were still on the streets, when the quiet was disturbed by a sudden fear filled scream.

In a dark alley far away from the main roads a young blonde boy was trying to hide in a dark corner while a dark haired man with a green vest as well as a headband with the symbol of Konohagakure was slowly stalking towards him. The shimmering blade in his hand was gleaming dangerous only overshadowed by the sadistic grin that was slowly spreading across his face as he threw it at the trembling boy.

The blue eyes of the boy were fixed on the kunai as it was drawing near. At first it was simply a blur, but it was slowly becoming clear nearly in slow-motion, when it was suddenly intercepted by a shuriken followed with a group of masked ninja. Two of the masked ninja were pinning the chunin to the ground, two were guarding the entrance of the alley, while the captain of the ANBU-team was kneeling in front trying to calm down the boy.

As he was trying calm the boy down, he was looking the boy into the eyes and what he saw shocked him to the core, because instead of his normal expressive blue eyes a pair of burning red eyes, with one tomoe spinning lazily around the iris, was staring back.

Once the ANBU-captain overcame his shock, he turned towards his subordinates: "Neko and Saru take the chunin to the Jōhōbu, Kame and Tora keep up with our patrol. Naruto and I will visit the Hokage."

While the four ANBU vanished in a blur, the captain picked up the boy and ran towards the Hokage tower jumping from roof to roof. When he reached the tower he promptly jumped through the window of the Sandaime's office.

Sarutobi Hiruzen promptly gripped the kunai he hid under his desk as soon as he felt the presence of someone approaching the window of his office. He calmed down when he saw one of his most trusted captains, but as soon as he saw his trembling pseudo-grandson in his arms he turned serious and said: "Ryu report now!"

"Hokage-sama during our patrol we encountered a chunin trying to attack Naruto, we took the chunin to the Jōhōbu, but it seems Naruto awakened the sharingan."

"Hebi get me Uchiha Shisui right now!" A hebi-masked ANBU appeared from a bookshelf only to vanish in a shunshin.

Five minutes later a seventeen year old black-haired man entered the office a confused look in his black eyes. He bowed to the Hokage and asked him why he called him into his office.

Sighing Hiruzen turned to the two confused men: " Itachi you can remove your mask this may take a while to explain. First you must realize that what I am about to tell you is a s-rank secret so nothing leaves this room!"

The ANBU-captain now revealed as a thirteen year old boy with shoulder length black hair and black eyes by the name of Uchiha Itachi asked the Hokage: "Hai Hokage-sama now please tell me how Naruto got the sharingan and why has it anything to do with Shisui?" Shisui surprised by the sudden revelation looked from Itachi to the Hokage asking for answers.

Naruto now nearly over the shock of the attempt on his life, turned to his pseudo-grandfather: "Hokage-jiji what's going on, why are those guys here and what's a sharingan?"

Sighing the Sarutobi turned to Naruto: "Well Naruto-kun the sharingan is a dojutsu, a special eye technique , that's exclusive to the Uchiha-clan and since those two are members of the Uchiha-clan I thought it prudent to inform them of how you are related to them."

"But I am an orphan you said I have no family, are you saying you lied?"

"You are a orphan Naruto-kun, your parents died during the Kyubi attack seven years ago and I kept their identity a secret to protect you from their enemies, but it seems that under those circumstances I have to tell you, but remember you are forbidden from telling anyone their identity till I tell you that you are ready to protect yourself, do you understand me?"

Sure, Jiji now tell me, please tell me?"

"Well your mother was a member of the Uzumaki-clan, who hailed from Uzushiogakure before its extinction during the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina and one of my best Jonin she died shortly after your birth protecting you. Your father was named Namikaze Minato our Yondaime Hokage."

All three listeners were shocked and Naruto stuttered: "My tou-san was the Yondaime, my hero?"

"Indeed you are maybe you understand now why I kept it a secret, Iwagakure would send every assassin they have to get rid of you before you became a threat!"

Suddenly Shisui interrupted the Hokage: "But that doesn't explain the sharingan?"

"It is publicy known that Minato was an orphan, whose mother died during childbirth and his father was unknown. Only during the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen, when Minato needed a blood transfusion, did we learn that he was the son of Uchiha Kagami, who had an affair with his mother. We kept it a secret from the Uchiha-clan, because they don't like outsiders who possess uchiha-blood. It wasn't that hard since Minato never awakened the sharingan."

Uchiha Shisui was shocked beyond believe: "Yondaime-sama was my oni-san?"

Naruto looked at Shisui confused: "You're my oji-san?"

"It seems so!"

"So you too possess the sharingan?"

"Yeah."

"Please teach me how to be a ninja, please?"

Shisui looked at Naruto with a long and searching look before asking him why he wanted to become a ninja.

"I want to make my parents proud and protect my home, so please teach me!"

Shisui smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair: "Then be prepared to train hard, oi-chan!"

Hiruzen smiled before he interrupted Naruto's celebrations: "Shisui you can teach naruto, but both his kekkai genkai as well as his heritage have to be kept a secret."

Shisui looked at Itachi questioningly , who only nodded, before replying: "Understood Sandaime-sama we will keep it a secret, Naruto meet us at the training ground 23 at seven am. Sayounara!"

"Us?" Naruto asked, but Itachi and Shisui were already gone. The Sandaime only grinned.

Neko - cat

Saru - ape

Jōhōbu - intellegence department

Kame - turtle

Tora - tiger

Hebi - snake

Ryu - dragon

jiji - old man

Dainiji Ninkai Taisen - second great ninja worldwar

tou-san - father

Daisanji Ninkai Taisen - third great ninja worldwar

oni-san - older brother

oji-san - uncle

oi-san- nephew


	2. A cursed clan falls

**Chapter 2**

_**First of all thank you for your reviews I appreciate them especially since this is my first attempt at writing a story and that in a language that's not my native. I am from Austria and as such my native language is German. But please if you comment negatively tell me what you disliked so I think if it's a mistake on my side or if you simply don't like my storyline.**_

_**I don't own Naruto or else many things would have gone differently.**_

(The next morning)

Naruto sleepily walked on training ground 23, which was a green meadow with a few rocks lay splattered around. Itachi and Shisui were already waiting for him, Shisui was smiling while leaning against a rock, Itachi stood beside him looking stoic.

"You're here good, the training will be brutal and you will hate us, so this is your only chance to quit. So are you sure that this is the path you wish to follow?" Itachi spoke, while mustering Naruto with a stern stare.

"I am ready; I will become the best, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Good, than let's start with a few stretches."

After the stretches, Itachi and Shisui explained to him their training regime for the next few months. Itachi took over his physical training witch mainly consisted of **taijutsu** training in the Uchiha-style and physical conditioning to make use of Naruto's natural strength and stamina.

Shisui started to teach Naruto about charka and after he first unlocked his chakra, shocking itachi and Shisui with how much chakra he had, he started to teach him the leaf balancing exercise to help him learn how to properly control it. Furthermore did he start his lessons on the **sharingan** and its hidden abilities as well as the secrets of the Uchiha-clan.

(6 months later)

Naruto took to the training like a fish to the water, surprising both Itachi and Shisui by never complaining about his training regime and even asking for more.

But not only his physical conditions and skills grew by leaps and bounds, but also his bond with his uncle strengthened to a degree where they truly were family and Naruto went to Shisui whenever he had problems or to simply ask questions about his grandfather.

At the moment Naruto was going through the basic katas of the interceptor fist of the Uchiha-clan with practised smoothness, when Shisui interrupted him: "Naruto-oi-kun after your great progress in **taijutsu** and chakra control, Itachi and I decided that it was time to take your training to the next level."

An exited smile spread across Naruto's face and the blond kid was nearly bouncing from joy as he practically screamed out: "**Jutsu** yey, does that mean I will learn how to breath fire, does it, does it?" With those words he activated his one-tomoeed **sharingan** and looked at his two senseis expectantly.

Shisui smile slowly melted into a serious expression, before he sternly told Naruto: "Naruto listen closely the **sharingan** is a great tool, but never become dependent on it, it has happened to many Uchiha and it turned them lazy and arrogant. So never use it to copy a **jutsu** outside of a fight with an enemy, furthermore coying a **jutsu** doesn't mean you can use it properly and to copy a **jutsu** while not downright forbidden is still frowned upon and is highly immoral, understood?"

Naruto's sharingan slowly faded away and a frown appeared on his face and he promised: "Got it Shisui-oji-san I will never copy my comrades **jutsu**, so please teach me that fireball thing!"

"I am proud of you oi-san and yes I believe you are ready for the coming of age **jutsu** of the Uchiha-clan, the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**, and while you practise it Itachi will teach you **shurikenjutsu**."

"Really awesome, let's start right now, come on let's start!"

Shisui only grinned before slowly going through a couple of hand seals, putting his hands to his mouth and breathing a huge ball of fire out of his mouth.

Naruto could only stand there gapping in awe as he saw the gigantic fireball, before grinning and going through the hand seals himself and with the shout of **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** tried to copy the effect of Shisui's technique only to fall over coughing and trying to get air into his lungs.

Shisui was rolling on the ground laughing and even Itachi could not suppress a small smile before turning towards Naruto: "Naruto-kun calm down let us first explain the jutsu properly to you; first you must memories the use of hand seals, before even attempting to use the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**."

Shisui could only chuckle watching Naruto sit on the ground pouting, before trying to cheer Naruto up: "Come on Naruto the sooner you finish the hand seals the sooner you can learn the **jutsu**!"

Naruto picked himself up from the ground and with a determined expression on his face started to go through handseals.

(3 months later)

Naruto once again went through a set of hand seals, before putting his hands to his mouth and with a shout of **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** let loose a huge fireball out of his mouth.

Uchiha Shisui watched with a grin before clapping Naruto on his shoulder and signifying Naruto to sit down: "Okay Naruto good job you have finally reached adulthood, so Itachi and I prepared a gift for you. Since we cannot get you the fan-symbol of the Uchiha-clan, we decided to give you this!"

With those words Shisui took out a blank piece of paper, only for Naruto, who was watching Shisui with wide eyes, to fall down with a sweetdrop.

"Seriously Oji-san a piece of paper, is that all?" Naruto shouted heartbrokenly.

"Cheer up Naruto-kun, this is not normal paper, this is chakra paper!" Itachi tried to reassure Naruto, who was now looking at him confused.

"Well see Naruto-oi-chan, as we already told you there are five main natures a person can have; Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind, building a circle with each having a elements it is weak to and one its strong against. Seeing that even though your huge reserves and your training in chakra control it took you nearly three months to learn a simple fire jutsu, we suspect that you do not have a affinity for **Katon**. This paper is meant to find out your affinity, so push some chakra into it and we will see what affinity you have."

Naruto took the paper with a nearly reverent look in his eyes out of his oji-sans hands and carefully pushed some chakra into the card. Only for it to split cleanly in half, Naruto questingly turned to Itachi: "Itachi-sensei what does this mean?"

"Well Naruto-kun it seems that you possess a **Fuuton** affinity, which explains your trouble with the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** since the wind element is weak against fire, so that makes your progress truly expressive. After all it's hard to learn a **jutsu** you do not have an affinity for and even harder one that's either weak or strong against yours, we are truly proud of you."

Naruto beamed at Itachi and with a hopeful expression asked him: "Thanks sensei, does that mean that you will teach me a **Fuuton jutsu** now, please?"

Shisui answered for Itachi with a slightly sheepish expression: "Sorry Naruto-oi-chan since the Uchiha-clan is nearly exclusively fire natured, we don't know many **Fuuton** techniques, but I think your ojii-san knew some **Fuuton** techniques so I will see if I can find them and till then we will continue with your normal training and maybe some genjutsu, what do you say?"

With a slightly sad look Naruto shouted: "Let's start oji-san, dattebayo!"

(1 month later)

After ten months of intense training the moment Naruto looked forward to ever since he found out that he still had some family left had finally arrived for today was Naruto's birthday and the exited now eight year old boy was practically bouncing over training ground 23 waiting for his two senseis and relatives to arrive.

After only a few minutes of waiting Itachi and Shisui were entering the training ground accompanied by an old man wearing white and red robes as well as a white and red hat. As soon as Naruto saw them walking towards him, he ran to them and threw himself into the arms of his pseudo-grandfather.

Hiruzen could only smile at the excited little boy that was trying to crush him with his hug, before he ruffled his hair and said: "Well hello birthday boy what do you think would you like your presents now or should we wait for later?"

"Presents, really, give me, give me, give them to me right now!" Naruto shouted at the three laughing who each held a simple scroll in their hands.

"Well aren't you excited!" laughed the Sandaime, "But fine, let me start. My present is actually your birthright, this scroll contains all Konohagakure could gather from the remains of the Uzumaki-clan, every **jutsu** and every **fuinjutsu** we could find and I am sure you will make good use of it and make the world remember that the Uzumaki-clan is not yet dead and powerless!" With this he held out the scroll in his hand, which was blue with the insignia of a red scroll, the symbol of the Uzumaki-clan, on it.

Naruto looked at the scroll in his hands in awe knowing fully that this was most likely all that remains of his once mighty clan. He slowly putted it on the ground knowing that he would go through it at home step by step to find out everything he could about his clan.

After he saw Naruto putting down his scroll, Itachi stepped forward to give him his own present: "It seems that my present is not quiet that good but I hope you like it anyway, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto took the blood red scroll Itachi offered him; once he opened it he saw that it contained a list of **sharingan genjutsu** and how to use it in Itachi's own handwriting causing Naruto to stutter out: "Awesome, did you write them yourself, that means they have to awesome, written by one of the most powerful **genjutsu**-user the Uchiha-clan ever created!"

Itachi only smiled before stepping aside allowing Shisui to step forward: "Naruto-oi-chan, can you remember when I told you that your ojii-san may have written down some **Fuuton jutsu**, well I found them and since this is your birthday present I included lessons on how to train your elemental affinity!"

"Wow really that's awesome, but isn't elemental training a jonnin level skill?"Naruto asked.

"Yes but I think you will find it useful!" Shisui said with a sad look in his eyes, before continuing: " Sadly Itachi and I have to work today, so how you and Hokage-sama go get some ramen at Ichirakus and remember whatever happens I love you, I love you more than anyone else in this god forsaken world, oi-san!"

Naruto looked at Naruto confusedly, before replying: "I love you too, oji-san, come on jiji let's get some ramen, dattebayo! With this Naruto took the Hokages hand and started to pull him out of the training ground and towards the ramen stand.

He never heard Shisui whisper: "Good bye, oi-chan, grow strong, I believe in you, dattebayo!"

When Naruto woke up on the next he already felt that something was wrong, the feeling only grew stronger when heard the whispers of the people on the way to the academy, furthermore did it seem that something shook the ninja of Konohagakure for they seemed to jump around like headless chicken, putting their heads together and discuss something that frightened them greating.

While Naruto was still wondering what exactly going, he felt a hand on his shoulder shocking him out of his thoughts.

The ANBU that interrupted him simply told him that the Hokage wanted to speak with him only worsening the fear Naruto felt within his stomach and he hurried towards the Hokage tower and his jiji's ofiice.

Once he entered the office he was met with the sombre face of the Sandaime Hokage, who seemed to have aged several years in the last days.

"Naruto-kun, please sit down for it seems that I have to be the bearer of bad news!" The Sandaimes were nothing but a whisper, but they shook Naruto to core and a new shower of fear like none he had ever felt washed over him.

Quietly as if he didn't want to know the answer he asked the monkey summoner: "What happened jiji, what's wrong, please tell me oji-san is fine, please he has to be fine?"

Hiruzen only sighted: " I am deeply sorry Naruto-kun, but yesterday night the Uchiha-clan was murdered, only Uchiha Sasuke survived, I am sorry but Uchiha Shisui died doing his duty as a ninja of Konohagakure and he will forever be remembered as one of our heroes!"

A terrifying sob escaped Naruto' throat and tears were freely running down his cheeks when he whispered: "Murdered by whom?"

The Hokage could only shake his head sadly while he replied: "Yesterday the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by their heir, by Uchiha Itachi!"

Those words ripped Naruto out of his mourning, before shouting: "Itachi-sensei did it, no I don't believe you Itachi-sensei would never do something like this, he loved this village he would never harm it!"

With this Naruto jumped out of his chair and ran to the only place where he was alone, where he could process what he just heared.

Once he reached the Hokage monument, he set down on his father's head and as if out of reflex his eyes went towards the Uchiha district, where he could see the occasional fire burning down some houses and the ninja entering and leaving it.

While he observed the district he realised that something didn't fit. Itachi would never have simply slaughtered his clan especially not his mother and his best friend, the more thought the more did realise that both Itachi and Shisui acted strange for the last week, Itachi was even more stoic than normal and even Shisui did seem somewhat solemn.

No he realised something more was going on and Naruto swore to himself that he would find out just what was going on, even if he had to beat the truth out of Itachi.

With a sad smile Naruto thought: 'I will make you proud, oji-san, I will protect this village and I will find out the truth behind and may god have mercy for those who try to stop me!'

'Yes,' Naruto thought as his now two-tomoed **sharingan** flared to life dangerously: 'it is time to train!'

_**With this ends Naruto's pre-genin time, next chapter will be graduating.**_

_**For those who are sad that thepre-genin phase was so short, I am sorry, but I tried to keep it short because I think that this phase is one of the most difficult to write. After all it is quiet difficult to not make him overpowered considering that even Sasuke, who was hailed a genius and was trained by his clan before the massacre and had his clan library after, was quite weak at the genin exams, knowing one jutsu and all that.**_

_**My Naruto will follow that line of thinking, because of that it took him three months to learn one jutsu. He will be about Sasuke's level during the genin exams maybe a little stronger. From then on his progress will truly take of.**_

_**Sayonara, Lordy2207**_


	3. An Uchiha rises

**Chapter 3**

_**I don't own Naruto or else many things would have gone differently.**_

**All readers please consider this my official search for a beta or at least tips on how I could get someone to beta read my stories.**

The sun was just rising above Konohagakure and colouring the training ground 23 in a golden light. In its middle a thirteen year old blonde haired boy with eyes as blue as the sky, showing untold depth and great sorrow, set on a boulder with many leaves lying around him. He couldn't stop a small satisfied smirk from appearing while looking at the single leaf in his hand and the clear cut that teared it in two even halves.

'Finally!' he thought before he rose from the rock with a sight and looked towards the rising sun: 'Well it seems to be time for the academy!'

He slowly walked through the village feeling the hateful stares on his skin like little bug bites, which he returned with an ice cold stare, which sent shivers down their spines.

'The day of the genin-exams has finally come, Shisui-oji-san, I hope you are watching I will make you and my parents proud, no doubt, dattebayo!' His musings were interrupted when arrived at the academy; he slowly went to his table in the last row and allowed his sight to glide over the few students who were already present.

One by one the students of the graduation class entered the classroom all of them looking nervously to the desk of the academy teacher, waiting for Iruka-sensei to enter and the exam that would define their futures to start.

Naruto could only look bored when he only saw Mizuki enter with a stack of paper in his arms, who announced that Iruka had suddenly fallen ill and could hold the exam but wished them the best of luck.

Naruto could only scowl when saw the hateful sneer on Mizuki's when he gave him his test sheets. It Naruto just one look on it to realise that something was amiss, his test was far too hard, it was definitely not a genin level test; with a nonchalant shrug Naruto got to work, knowing no one would take his complaint serious.

Half an hour later the students of graduation class were gathered at the academy training waiting for the start of the practical part of the graduation exam. The test started with the practical use of of shurikenjutsu and after the perfect score of the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke it was finally the turn of Uzumaki Naruto.

Mizuki handed Naruto ten kunai and shuriken and watched with a malicious smile as he weighed them with a worried look before throwing them. The class laughed watching kunai after kunai hitting slightly beside of the target.

The angry scowl on Naruto's face only grew before it turned into an evil smirk when Mizuki announced the start of the taijutsu test. All eyes were suddenly on Naruto worrying who would have to face him in a spar, only to sight in relief when Naruto had step in the ring with Kurogaki Takeshi, a civilian boy with arguable the worst taijutsu in their class.

The fight was short for as soon as Mizuki declared the fight to start Takeshi rushed at Naruto and threw his right fist forward only for Naruto to dug beneath it and burry his fist in his abdomen causing him suck down in a whimpering heap, effectively ending the spar.

The gen- and taijutsu passed harmlessly with Naruto easily passing both test even though he had the slight suspicion that the genjutsu cast on him was harder than that the others got.

His musings were interrupted when he heard Mizuki practically spit out: "Uzumaki Naruto even though you failed to hand in your written exams causing you to get a zero on this, your weak performance in the shuriken test and not showing any real skill in your taijutsu test, It seems that you scraped together just enough points to pass, just enough!" The fury in Mizuki's eyes was accompanied with the laugher of the students, only to abruptly end under Naruto's ice cold glare.

"In one weeks time all those of you who passed have to meet here for the announcement of the genin teams. Naruto please stay back I wish to speak with you."

"Hn" Naruto grunted before grapping a black clothed headband and leaving the class room ignoring Mizuki's calls with an angry scowl.

A week came and went and Naruto found himself sitting on his former seat in the back row of his former classroom once again, waiting for his teachers to arrive to announce the team he would soon be a part of, and mulling over the possible team settings in his mind.

He was brought out of his musings by the arrival of his distant relative's two biggest fan girls. Yamanaka Ino, the heiress of the renowned Yamanaka-clan, and Haruno Sakura, a girl from a civilian family, were fighting over who entered the classroom first and so had the right to sit beside their crush.

Their argument was interrupted was interrupted by the arrival of Iruka, who with a shout of: "Shut up and sit down!" caused all students and even the arguing fan-girls to scramble towards their seats.

When all students were seated Iruka once again spoke up: "Now you will soon get missions to help the village so today we will create the three man teams and each team will have a Jounin-sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions."

Iruka's words caused all students beside Sasuke and Naruto to look around wondering who their teammates would be. The two Uchiha descendants on the other side wore near identical scowls and one thought ran through their minds: 'That means only more people in my way!'

"We tried to balance eaxh team's strength." Iruka droned on before reaching team seven: " Ok next Team seven: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Iruka was interrupted by Sakura's shout of "Hell yeah" and while Naruto's cold mask revealed nothing he was seething inside: "Why those two, why the banshee and the avenger?"

When Naruto was finished with his thoughts, Iruka was already explaining when they would meet their senseis.

Meanwhile in Naruto's rundown apartment a white and red robed old man and a silver haired man in a jounin outfit with his headband covering his left eye were talking about the owner of the apartment.

"So this is where Naruto lives?" said Hatake Kakashi while looking at the expired milk in his hand.

"Yes" the Sandaime Hokage replied: "Naruto-kun never had an easy life, but he has made the best of it. Don't make the mistake of underestimating him, the academy has tried to hinder him, but Naruto-kun continued to grow despite the hindrance and I have no doubt that Naruto-kun will grow into the strongest shinobi Konohagakure has ever seen, even better than my sensei has ever been."

"I will help him reach his full potential, I owe sensei that!" exclaimed Kakashi with a thoughtful look.

"I know, but don't forget his teammates; you have after all Uchiha Sasuke too!"

At the Sandaime's words Kakashi nodded before vanishing in a shunshin and appearing in front of the academy.

One team after another were picked up by their jounin-sensei until only team seven was remaining. Sakura was using the time trying to convince Sasuke to go on a date with her, only for Sasuke to scowl at the annoying girl and for having to wait for their sensei; Naruto on the other side sat in his chair in the last row reading in the scroll he got from his oji-san.

They looked up when they saw the door of the classroom open, only for the head of Hatake Kakashi to appear and say: "Well my first impression on you guys: You look boring; meet me at the roof in five minutes!"

"You're late!" screeched Haruno Sakura only to realise that her sensei had already left, before turning to her teammates only to realise that Naruto had left too and Sasuke was already exiting the room causing Sakura to run after him.

Five minutes later on the roof of the Konohagakure academy the members of tem seven had gathered and their sensei spoke up: "Well let's begin with introducing yourselves!"

"What do you want to know?" inquired Sakura.

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that."

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first? You look kinda suspicious!" exclaimed the pink haired girl, while the two Uchiha descendents watched their sensei intensely.

Kakashi shrugged before replying: "Oh me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi; I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes; dreams for the future hmm and I have lots of hobbies."

'So all he told us ... is his name!" deadpanned Sakura.

"Now it's your turn, let's start with you pinky." Said Kakashi while pointing at the girl of his team.

Sakura blushed when she replied: "My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is" her blush deepened, "well the person I like is" at this she glanced at Sasuke, "and uhm.. my dream for the future.. uhm..?"

"Oh yeah!" she suddenly screamed out, "What I dislike is NARUTO!"

"My hobby is..." she said while once again glancing at Sasuke and blushing.

Kakashi could only sweat drop: 'Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu!' Before he said: "Ok! Next it's your turn brooder!"

Uchiha Sasuke glared at his sensei before he replied: "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and .. I can't really call it a dream.. but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man!"

'Like I thought.' The jounin-sensei sighted before turning towards Naruto: "Ok and lastly it's your turn blondie!"

Naruto fixed his sensei with a cold stare, before he said: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are this village and training and my dislikes are rapists and traitors and my dream for the future: To protect this village my life."

'Hmm he grew up in an interesting way.' Mused Kakashi, while Sakura shivered at the sheer coldness in Naruto's voice and said: "So far for the introductions tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi. First we are going to do something with just the four of us!"

"What is it? What is it?" shouted out Sakura.

"Survival training!" exclaimed Kakashi with a threatening glare.

"Survival training?" asked Naruto

"Why is our first duty a training?" questioned Sasuke.

"We've had enough training at the academy!" shouted Sakura outraged at the thought of more training.

"This isn't a normal training... this time I'm your opponent." Exclaimed their jounin-sensei, "Well it's just that when I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out!"

"Freak out?" asked Sakura, "Ha?"

Kakashi looked at his future genins, before he replied: "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be send back to the academy; this training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent!"

What? No way!" shouted out Sakura, "But we worked so hard, then what was the point of graduating!"

"Oh that? That was just to select those who have the chance to become genin?"

"What?!"

"..Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have; oh and skip breakfast, you'll might throw up. Yane!" Kakashi said, before he vanished in a shunshin.

'I can't fail here!' Naruto internaly trembled; 'I'll have to show Kakashi-sensei my strength, I can't fail here, I have to honour Shisui's memory!'

At the next morning the three soon to be genin were waiting for their sensei, three hours after the agreed on time Kakashi finally arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed out.

Kakashi only shrugged while he set down a alarm clock which was set for noon.

Pulling out two bells, he said: "Here are two bells; your task is to take these from me before the time's up.

Those who don't have a bell by noon get's no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you." Kakashi pointed at the three stumps near his three students.

'So that's why he told us not to eat!' The three hungry students thought.

"You only have to get one bell; there are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." The jounin threatened: "If you want you can use shurikens and kunais; you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill!"

"But!" Sakura worriedly shouted out: "You'll be in danger!"

"Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan! Kakashi calmed her down; "And now without further ado let's start. Begin!"

The three kids vanished in a blur, trying to hide from the prying eye of their sensei.

Kakashi walked around the training ground waiting for one of her students to make the first move. He didn't have to wait for long, before the first attack started.

Three shuriken flew at Kakashi and while he blocked them, Sasuke closed in on the jounin and tried to kick him; only for Kakashi to grap his leg and throw him over his head.

While Sasuke landed, Kakashi spoke: "Lesson one taijutsu!" With those words Kakashi reached into his pocket causing Sasuke to tense, only to sweat-drop when he saw a book in his hand. Kakashi looked at Sasuke over his book and made a come and get me gesture with his free hand.

Sasuke accepted the chalange and after a short taijutsu exchange in which Sasuke nearly got a bell before Kakashi threw him away. The Uchiha threw a handful of shuriken and used the distraction to escape from Kakashi's sight.

Sakura worried by Sasuke's fight with her sensei left her hiding place only to run straight into Kakashi, only for her vision to turn into a murder of leaves. Once the leaves vanished Kakashi was gone, suddenly a twig snapped behind her. She twirled around and what she saw caused the blood to freeze within her veins in front of her lay her crush wounded by many shurikens and kunais.

A scream tore from her throat and she sank into the sweet cares of unconsciousness; Kakashi stood above her still form and said: "Lesson two: genjutsu!"

Naruto, who until now watched the happenings, reached a decision and went looking for Sasuke. Once he found his distant relative, he spoke to his teammate: "We can't win like this Sasuke, we need to work together, all of us, to stand a chance."

"Tch" Sasuke scowled; "I don't need you loser, I'm an Uchiha, I'm an elite don't compare me to the likes of you."

With those words Sasuke once again jumped onto the battlefield and went through hand seals before pulling his hands to his mouth and used the most famous technique of his clan, the **Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu** shocking Kakashi.

Once the flames vanished, Sasuke realised that Kakashi was gone and he searched for him: "Where is he above me, behind me?"

"Bellow!" Naruto suddenly shouted causing Sasuke to jump and narrowly escaping Kakashi's attempt to drag him into the ground with his **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu**.

Naruto used Kakashi's surprise to let loose his own fireball which Kakashi could only narrowly dodge allowing both Uchiha to close in on him, when suddenly the alarm rang effectively ending the survival training, causing Kakashi to exclaim: "Lesson three ninjutsu, well done."

_(Ten minutes later)_

Sakura found herself tied to one of the stumps, while the two remaining students sat beside her.

"You guys look really hungry; oh and by the way, something about the training well there's no need for you two, Sasuke and Sakura, to go back to the academy, because both of you should quit as shinobi!"

The shocked cries of the genins were music in Kakashi's ears and he said "Because out of all of you only Naruto understood the true purpose of this test."

"What do you mean what purpose?" Sakura questioned.

"What do you mean by team work? There are only two bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other." Sakura shouted out.

Kakashi chuckled: "Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances.

Yet you guys: Sakura instead of Naruto, who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. Naruto! While you tried to get Sasuke to help you, you ignored Sakura.

The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But what's even more important is teamwork. But look up guys; I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells.

Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch, but don't give any to Sakura. If anyone gives her any food, they will fail immediately." With those words he vanished from the training ground leaving the three kids behind. The two Uchiha descendents started to eat their bentos, when they heard Sakura's stomach grumble; looking at each other they sighed and gave some of their food to the hungry girl.

Only for Kakashi to suddenly appear scaring the genins as he whispered: "You guys...pass!"

At their shocked expression, Kakashi chuckled and explained it to them: "You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons, a ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash, but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash.

Well, that ends the training, all of you pass! Ok! Starting tomorrow team seven will begin its duties!"

While team seven celebrated the creation of their team, Naruto sighted before he spoke up: "Listen guys, now that we are a team I think it's time for me to tell you a secret!"

Once Naruto was certain that their attention was him he closed his eyes and once they opened again they revealed a pair of three-tomoed sharingan eyes.

_**Sorry for the emoness of my Naruto, but that will not remain. I hope that by the end of the next chapter I will be capable of making Naruto into a happier person.**_

_**But please consider that not only does my Naruto have Uchiha blood, but has also lost his uncle at the hand of his sensei, so he needs some positive experiences to change him back into a happy person.**_

_**And concerning the Kyuubi, well that will be explained soon.**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
